


Shut Up & Kiss Me

by x_WorldDreamer_x



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Luke goes in Julie's dream box, perfect harmony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_WorldDreamer_x/pseuds/x_WorldDreamer_x
Summary: “It’s not here,” she whispered in shock.“What, you put it somewhere else?” Flynn asked, picking herself off the floor.“No – no, I put it here,” Julie stuttered, still staring at her dream box. “I always put it here.”Flynn looked over Julie’s shoulder. “So, who moved it?”
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 314
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Shut Up & Kiss Me

Flynn blew on her nails, drying the hot pink nail polish. “So, what’s that new song you’ve been working on?”

“What song?” Julie asked distractedly, focused on painting her toes a glittering silver.

“The one you’ve been humming constantly since the performance in dance class,” Flynn elucidated. She gasped suddenly, grinning. “Is it about Nick?! Is that why you’re being so secretive?”

Julie sighed, replacing the cap on the nail polish bottle, and climbed off her bed.

“It’s about…Luke,” she admitted hesitantly.

“Of course, it is.” Flynn rolled her eyes. “Remember, Jules, he’s _dead_.”

“It came to me and I wrote it down,” Julie defended, “that’s all.”

“Well?” Flynn demanded. “Show me!”

Julie opened her dream box, and lifted the corners of the papers, searching for the sheet of pink tucked away at the bottom.

The box slammed shut, startling Flynn off the bed.

“Hey!” she called.

But Julie didn’t notice anything over the steady increase of the pounding of her heart.

“It’s not here,” she whispered in shock.

“What, you put it somewhere else?” Flynn asked, picking herself off the floor.

“No – no, I put it here,” Julie stuttered, still staring at her dream box. “I _always_ put it here.”

Flynn looked over Julie’s shoulder. “So, who moved it?”

* * *

“WHO WENT THROUGH MY STUFF?”

Julie charged into the studio, screaming, though she was sure she already knew the answer to her question.

She saw Luke hastily stuffing a pink piece of paper under one of the couch cushions where he was sitting.

“I’m – I’m going to wait inside,” a wide-eyed Flynn stammered, having followed a fuming Julie – she had never seen Julie like this before – outside, confused, and let the studio doors slam shut before she stepped through them.

“Uh, me too,” Reggie said nervously, quickly setting down his bass and poofing out.

“Yeah,” Alex agreed, disappearing.

“I cannot _believe_ you!” Julie shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

Luke carefully laid his guitar on the couch and rose, rounding the coffee table to face Julie.

“I’m sorry, Julie –” he tried apologizing.

“I thought we’d been over this!”

Luke grabbed the paper from where he had poorly hidden it, waving it in her face. “This is a _killer_ song, Julie! And you were _hiding_ it from us!”

“I wasn’t _hiding_ it!” Julie denied vehemently, crossing her arms.

“It’s a _finished_ song that was buried in your dream box,” Luke argued. “You were _keeping_ it from us!”

“Fine!” Julie spat, stepping into Luke’s personal space. “So, what if I was, huh?!”

“We’re your _band_!” Luke yelled. “We deserve to know about your songs!”

“No, you don’t!” Julie protested, trying to snatch the pink paper, but Luke’s hand shot over his head to where Julie would have to jump for it, and she wasn’t about to make a fool of herself like that. “Ever think there might be a _reason_ it was hidden?!”

“Why then?!”

“It’s not ready!”

“When will it be ready?!” Luke asked. “Because it looks pretty ready to me!”

“Never!” Julie screamed in his face.

_“Julie!”_

_“Luke!”_

“This will top the charts!” Luke argued, dropping his hand from its raised position once he knew Julie wouldn’t snatch the song away.

“That’s not the point!” Julie hissed. “It’s not meant to be heard!”

“Well, that’s stupid!” Luke scoffed. “ _All_ music is meant to be heard!”

“What about ‘Unsaid Emily’?” Julie said and Luke’s face hardened. “Do you want _that_ to be heard by everyone?”

“That’s differe —”

“— the same!” Julie claimed, frustrated tears building in her eyes. “You can’t just go through my things! That song is private!”

“Why?” Luke shouted, stepping so close to Julie that he was looking down at her.

Julie swallowed, suddenly nervous.

“Because it’s a love song?!” Luke continued. “Love is the biggest inspiration for songs!”

“It’s personal!”

“Or,” Luke realized, frowning, “is it because of _who_ it’s about?”

“Wha – no?!” Julie sputtered.

“You wrote guitar chords.” Luke glanced at the sheet music. He gasped mockingly. “Is it about that _cute_ boy from school? He plays guitar, right?”

“It’s not about Nick!” Julie denied. “And budge out! It’s none of your business!”

“If it’s about Nick, you can tell me!”

“It’s not!”

“Then who’s it about?!”

_You, you bastard!_ Julie wanted to shout.

“Why won’t you tell me?! Do you not trust me?! What did I do?!”

“You mean, besides going through my dream box?!”

“I’m sorry about that, Julie, but you _know_ you can trust me, so what did I do?!”

“Nothing!”

“Then why won’t you –”

Julie grabbed his collar and yanked him down to her. “Oh, shut up and kiss me!”

Luke froze.

Julie’s eyes widened as she realized what she said.

She licked her lips nervously, and Luke’s eyes darted down to them.

“I mean –”

Whatever retraction she was about to make was swallowed by Luke’s mouth as he pressed his lips to hers.

Julie's hands relinquished their hold on Luke's shirt, wrapping around his neck and running gently through his hair.

Luke’s hands found her hips, pulling her body closer and Julie arched into him, each of them aching for as much contact as possible.

It was Julie who pulled back — she was the one who needed to breathe — and was left panting as Luke rested his forehead against hers.

“I wrote it about you,” she breathed.

Luke grinned, laying another kiss on her lips.

“Then what are we waiting for?” he asked, grabbing his guitar and Julie’s hand and pulling her over to the piano.


End file.
